Promotion festive
by Cissy NoAi
Summary: Comment fêteriez-vous votre admission chez les Anbu ? Demandez à Sasuke ! Joyeux Saint Valentin !  OS/OOC/yaoi/SasuNaru. OS2.


**Titre : Promotion festive**

**Auteur : Cissy NoAi**

**Genre : OS/OOC/yaoi**

**Couple/Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**Notes :* Cette fiction contient un LEMON alors ceux qui n'aiment pas NE LISEZ PAS la fin ou alors OUST ! **

** ** Cet OS est une histoire qui peut être indépendante, mais qui peut aussi être rattachée à la gamme des SasuNaru OS2**

** *** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Bonne Lecture**

« Pensée de Naruto »

_« Pensée/Parole de Kyuubi »_

Après avoir passé deux mois en mission à devoir bosser en sous-marin dans un petit village à la frontière du Pays du feu, Naruto et Sasuke arrivaient enfin à la fin des tests pour entrer chez les Anbu.

C'était aujourd'hui que se déroulait l'épreuve finale des admissions des nouvelles recrues, et seulement eux deux avaient réussi sur les cinq postulants au début. Autant dire que nos deux ninjas, après tout ce temps, étaient plus qu'impatients de finir toutes ces épreuves et de pouvoir rentrer chez eux.

Les épreuves passées s'étaient déroulées comme à l'examen Chuunin. La première avait été de répondre à un test basé essentiellement sur les différentes stratégies de combat. La seconde avait été la mission qu'ils venaient de terminer.

Pour cette ultime épreuve, ils avaient été convoqués dans un bâtiment isolé, se situant aux abords de Konoha, et totalement hermétique au regard extérieur. Actuellement, les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient dans la salle centrale du bâtiment, une pièce immense ou avait été aménagé différentes structures en prévision du futur combat face à trois Anbu.

C'est ainsi que nous les retrouvons face à une division d'Anbu, prêts à entamer la dernière phase du test. Un Anbu masqué, vraisemblablement le chef, s'approcha des cinq hommes et parla d'une voix claire et forte :

- Vous voilà au terme des épreuves d'admission des Anbu jeunes recrues, déclara-t-il. Cette dernière épreuve sera décisive, aussi il est inutile de vous dire ce qui arrivera si vous échouer !

- … Naruto ne répondit pas se contentant de lancer un regard déterminé, dans lequel on pouvait lire toute sa volonté à remporter la bataille.

- … Sasuke quant à lui se contenta de renifler narquoisement.

L'Anbu laissa passer quelques minutes tout en observant les réactions des deux jeunes hommes, et souria de contentement sous son masque.

- Pour cette ultime épreuve, reprit-il, vous combattrez une unité d'Anbu dans cette salle, qui, comme vous avez déjà pu vous en rendre compte, a été aménagé spécialement pour cette occasion. Il ne s'agira en aucun cas de les tuer, mais plutôt de les maitriser comme si ces hommes face à vous devaient subir un interrogatoire après capture. Vous pourrez utiliser bon nombre de vos jutsu, excepté pour Sasuke le Susanô et l'Amaterasu, et Naruto ne devra pas utiliser Kyuubi pour attaquer. Vous devrez vous battre comme si vous étiez en situation exceptionnelle, c'est-à-dire ou vous pourriez vous trouvez affaibli. Bien, sur ce, êtes vous prêt ?

« Désolé Kyuu, se sera pour une prochaine fois. »

_« Pas de problème blondinet. Tu n'auras qu'à juste les étaler pour moi ! Kukuku ! »_

- Yosh ! Répondit Naruto en guise de réponse pour les deux.

- Hn.

- Bien. Allez-y ! Déclara-t-il en s'évaporant.

Les trois Anbu se dispersèrent immédiatement à leur tour, suivit immédiatement de Naruto et Sasuke.

Le premier Anbu se tenait en alerte non loin d'un recoin de la salle quand il aperçut la silhouette de Sasuke se cachant derrière des pierres servant d'obstacles. Le masqué s'approcha à son tour et décida de l'intercepter, quand suffisamment près du shinobi, il se rendit compte qu'il était tombé dans un piège des plus élémentaires et qu'il constata une perturbation dans le chakra du jeune homme et qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un clone de Naruto ayant prit l'apparence du brun. Il n'eut l'occasion de se reprendre que brièvement, puisque Sasuke, ayant profité de la brèche, l'envoya directement dans une illusion, prisonnier de son Tsukiyomi. Ceci après avoir utilisé un katon que l'Anbu évita en se déplaçant à l'endroit précis ou Sasuke avait prévu qu'il aille, apparaissant derrière lui pendant que celui qui avait lancé l'attaque disparaissait dans une fumée. Lorsque l'Anbu comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un clone, il se retourna kunai en main, mais tomba directement dans le regard rouge de son adversaire.

Le deuxième Anbu, parfaitement invisible de l'endroit ou il se tenait, vit le blond approchait vers lui et l'envoya directement dans un genjutsu, ou Naruto prisonnier, réussit malgré tout, quelques secondes plus tard, à sortir grâce à l'aide de Kyuubi, pour s'apercevoir malheureusement pour lui, qu'il était immobilisé par des liens de métal. Aussi après avoir concentré et malaxé son chakra, il utilisa son affinité futon pour créer des lames de vents et trancher les liens qui l'enclavaient. Il se releva rapidement et se retrouvant face à son adversaire, ils commencèrent à se battre, démontrant tous deux un grand niveau de taijutsu. Naruto réussit cependant à le prendre de vitesse, grâce à une technique héritée de son père, et décrocha un puissant coup de pieds qui l'Anbu laissa KO.

Pour le troisième Anbu, Sasuke commença le dernier combat en l'attaquant au corps à corps utilisant des kunai avant d'user de son chidori nagashi. Puis se situant non loin de là, un clone de Naruto créa un rasengan afin de former un nuage de fumée pour cacher ses futurs mouvements pendant que le vrai poursuivait l'Anbu en reprenant et enchainant différentes prises de taijutsu. Sasuke, en parfaite symbiose avec le blond, lança trois shuriken qui les firent se séparer et se reculer de quelques mètres les deux hommes. Pendant plusieurs minutes, on n'entendit plus rien que les respirations des trois hommes avant que le dernier Anbu n'entame la dernière partie du combat et s'élance vers Naruto. Lui ne bougeait pas, attendant patiemment le coup imminent qui venait, puis lorsqu'il jugea qu'il était temps d'agir, il leva le bras droit brusquement redressant la paume de sa main et brisa l'arme qui allait s'abattre sur lui, pendant que Sasuke, qui avait observé jusque là la scène, disparaissait de son poste d'observateur pour réapparaître derrière le masqué l'assommant d'un coup porté derrière la nuque.

Alors que nos deux shinobi préférés se regardaient en souriant, se doutant de la réponse plus que favorable pour leur intégration, tout en reprenant leur souffle, une voix les fit se retourner brusquement :

- Très bien, cela suffira, dit Tsunade en sortant de l'ombre qui l'a dissimulé jusqu'à présent.

- Baa-Chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où tu étais ? On ne t'a pas vu !

- Baka ! Je me tenais en retrait pour vous observer et juger de vos capacités. C'est moi Gaki, dit-elle en insistant bien sur le Gaki, qui vais décider de faire de toi un Anbu ou non !

Naruto ne répondit rien légèrement vexé, se contentant de bouder rapidement en gonflant ses joues.

- Vous recevrez vos tenus et vos masques d'ici deux jours et commencerez les missions dans une semaine.

- Pourquoi si tard ?

- Tu n'es pas le seul ninja. C'est le temps que prendra votre dossier pour être validé et être mit à jour. Maintenant cassez vous les mioches j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

En se dirigeant vers la sortie Tsunade les rappela une dernière fois :

- Au fait vous deux…

- Ouais Baa-Chan ?

- Narrrruuuuttoooo ! Gronda l'Hokage, laissant apparaître une veine sur son front qui battait à tout rompre pendant que ses sourcils se fronçaient dangereusement.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Sasuke.

- Usuratonkachi !

- Quoi ? Répète un peu pour voir Teme ?

- Silence vous deux ou je ferais en sorte que vous ne puissiez plus ouvrir la bouche pendant quelques temps ! Parfait, puisque nous sommes d'accord il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter la bienvenue chez les Anbu de Konoha. Et maintenant, du balai !

oooOOO000000OOOooo

Naruto et Sasuke étaient tranquillement en train de marcher sur le chemin de retour, ne parlant pas chacun savourant sa victoire quand le brun eut une pensée et afficha un petit rictus :

- Ne Dobe, faut fêter ça !

- Ouais ! Viens on va chez Ichiraku, c'est moi qui invite.

- Je pensais à autre chose…

- Du saké ?

- Baka !

- Qui tu traites de baka ? Baka !

Finalement, ils rentrèrent directement chez le blond. Dans l'appartement, pendant que Sasuke s'installait sur le canapé en se décontractant, Naruto se dirigea vers la cuisine et ramena deux verres d'eau (_après avoir passé des mois à enchainer les épreuves, les courses avaient été reléguées au second plan_). Naruto, qui commençait à zieuter la salle de bain depuis quelques minutes déjà, décida de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

- Tu veux passer à la douche le premier ? Ou tu comptes rentrer chez toi ?

- Non vas y, j'irais après, répondit le brun en cachant un rictus.

- Ok. Comme tu veux, répondit Naruto en se levant et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

**LEMON**

Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, le temps que le blond mette l'eau en marche et rentre dans la douche, Sasuke se dirigea à son tour dans la salle de bain et entra silencieusement, et tout en se déshabillant, fixa le corps magnifique de son blond avec des yeux brillants de convoitise. Depuis, qu'il avait commencé sa relation avec Naruto, le brun avait découvert un autre aspect de sa personnalité, lui qui avait beaucoup rit de la perversité de Kakashi en était à présent réduit à ce même état lorsqu'il se trouvait près de sa dobe. Il n'en revenait pas de vouloir tout le temps avoir envie de sauter sur le Jinchuriki. Alors que Naruto, totalement inconscient de la situation, se lavait le corps, d'un mouvement que Sasuke qualifierait de sensuel et qui le rendait complètement dingue, le brun libidineux et totalement nu, se glissa dans la douche à son tour, et derrière lui, mit ses mains par-dessus les siennes pour continuer de le laver, faisant sursauter Naruto.

- Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce tu fais ?

- Ca ne se voit pas dobe ? Je t'aide à te laver. Dit-il en murmurant d'une voix rendu rauque par l'excitation tout en pressant un peu plus ses paumes contre la peau douce, chaude et parfumée.

- Teme, dis que tu veux plutôt profiter du fait que je sois nu pour t'adonner à ta perversité plutôt que d'essayer d'être gentil et de me laver, comme le jeune homme naïf que tu aimerais que je sois, lança le blond d'un air mutin.

- Kukuku ! Tu as raison, dit-il en en penchant sa tête sur le côté et en donnant de légers baisers dans son cou. Allons à l'essentiel.

- Mmmm… Sasu…

Il descendit son bras droit pour s'occuper de ses boutons de chairs durcis, tandis que celui de gauche descendait plus bas, commençant par entamer un léger mouvement de pompe sur son membre.

- Ahhhhh….

Naruto retourna sa tête quémandant un baiser de son brun qui lui accorda volontiers. Se sentant de plus en plus excité par ce que lui faisait subir Sasuke, Naruto releva son bras gauche, et agrippa la tête de son amant pendant qu'il descendait le droit derrière lui empoignant à son tour le membre gonflé du brun, qui gémit sourdement dans le baiser. Sasuke sentait un brasier de plus en plus intense se former dans son corps, et sut qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus tenir.

Il arrêta le baiser, et la respiration hachée demanda à Naruto d'arrêter tout mouvement. Il retourna alors Naruto, qui lui fit face, et le colla contre le mur carrelé de la douche. Le blond comprit aussitôt et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du brun. Sasuke le prépara rapidement aidé de l'eau plus excité que jamais. Naruto ne cessait de gémir et impatient il fit sortir les doigts avant de dirigeait doucement le membre à l'intérieur de son orifice.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure tellement le plaisir de se retrouver dans cette antre chaude et étroite était intense. Il ne put patienter quelques secondes de plus et commença ses va-et-vient.

Les halètements et gémissements des deux jeunes hommes remplirent alors la petite salle de bain. Les respirations se faisaient de plus en plus courtes, et les mouvements plus rapides. Les coups de rein de Sasuke puissants et profonds faisaient décoller Naruto à chaque poussée, le laissant dans un état d'abandon qui ne faisait qu'augmenter le désir du brun. C'était un magnifique cercle vicieux que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait voulut arrêter, cependant sentant bien que la fin était proche, Sasuke accéléra alors s'il était encore possible de le faire et les firent basculer dans la jouissance la plus explosive qu'il n'est connu depuis longtemps.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme, Naruto planta ses ongles dans les épaules du brun, tandis que Sasuke mordit le cou du blond. Ils glissèrent ensuite le long du mur en reprenant leurs respirations calmement après ce moment de félicité et de pur plaisir.

- Dis-moi… Demanda alors Naruto, ayant récupéré un minimum.

- Mmmmm ?

- Tu comptes fêter comme ça toutes nos promotions futures ?

- Oh que oui dobe ! Ne me dit pas que tu es contre Usuratonkachi ?

- Pas du tout ! Il me tarde juste d'y être ! Lança-t-il avec un petit rire.

- Mais s'il n'y a que ça, on peut continuer ! Lança à son tour le brun, qui tout en se relevant prit le blond dans ses bras pour l'emmener vers son lit.

- Hein ? Mais Sasu…, dit Naruto en essayant de protester avant d'être coupé par un Sasuke libidineux tout sourire.

- La nuit ne fait que commencer beau blond !

**FIN**

**Alors ? Alors ? Vous trouvez qu'ils ont fêté comme il se doit cette promotion ? **

**N'hésitez pas à lâcher vos review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ^^ **

**Merci. **


End file.
